12thsdivinationfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffe Rasoir
Considered to be the protagonist of the story since it is told from his point of view. This is supported by the fact that Griffe is the only character that the narration is of complete omnificence toward. He is one of the few characters in the series that you actually experience the growth and aging of. Another character that you see drastic time lapses with is Danne Sterk Kvikk, whom is the other considered protagonist. Personality Warning Plotline Ark I: In the beginning, Griffe expresses a stereo-typically excited (of almost a childish quility) personality. Unfortunately you are not blessed with much time to adapt to this Griffe persona though, due to his highly dynamic style characteristics. His personality traits change drastically throughout the progression of the storyline. After the incident at the Unnamed Monastery, Griffe shuts down to people slowly. This occurs extensively during his 5 years of service to the Sonrian Mercenary Academy. Plotline Ark II: After setting on the main journey of the plot he begins to open up more, comparibly to other Anime/video-game character cliche`s. To a possible surprise, one member of the squad's betrayal causes him to give up and abandon the mission. In this time he is believed to have been possessed by Kayal Mahnifest. A young man that plays puppet with Griffe, in return for Kayal resurrecting the one that betrayed you. Plotline Ark III: Following the squad's regrouping, Griffe continues his vacant personality. Little change is observed most of the time, except for the times when he goes berserk. He corrects his temper by finishing the training he started during the year he spent away from the group. He had trained with the Trestean Templars, to learn how to control his mutation. Plotline Ark IV: Griffe develops more of a leader persona and matures a lot in this chapter. He becomes a lot stronger, and succeeds in conquering the darkness in his heart. Physical Traits Pre-Mercenary: He is roughly 5'4, has short unusually reddish-brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak over a rusted plate-metal body armour he found. He wears nothing more on his lower half than standard jeans. He wears size 9 tattered combat boots, and bears little adornment. Towards the end of this time he infuses - or more embeds - within himself, the Saint's Opal. During Service: His style changes in this time frame drastically. While he is of low rank he is forced into the apparel of full-steel armour and a full-helm. After two years pass and he is now 15, he achieves the rank of Lieutenant II he is permitted to dress to a more suited fashion. Furthermore he wears a thin protective headband, a thick buttoned black nylon-like shirt over a crimson coloured spandex type of underarmour. He wears cargo pants that may be unzipped into shorts, with combat boots adorned with a thin, lightweight steel layer over it. His hair has been let to grow a bit, as it is now nearly shoulder length. He is now considerably taller than he once was at 5'8 (it is accounted for during the promotion). He is still hiding his Saint's Opal under his right gauntlet. He bears his sword in a sheathe on his back. Main Quest Start: He has only grown a couple inches in the three past years of service. His hair is an uneven shoulder length that pushes off to the right. He wears a lightweight shiny blue armour, while the hood from the shirt underneath hangs off the back. He still wears cargo pants, only these are steel reinforced with special pouches for hidden weapons. As for his sword, he now wears it on his belt on his right side almost on his back. On each arm is a differently coloured gripped gauntlet, one being white while the other is black.